The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided is admitted to be prior art.
Recent memory devices support operations in different frequencies. For example, a memory device is operable at a high frequency (e.g., 1 GHz) for allowing data storage and data read at a fast data rate, and operable at a low frequency (e.g., 533 MHz) lower than the high frequency for allowing data storage and data read at a low data rate lower than the fast data rate. By supporting different operation modes, the memory device can be integrated with different computing devices or dynamically reconfigured.
Memory devices supporting different operation modes may not operate in a power efficient manner. Generally, a memory device operating at a higher frequency consumes more power than at a lower frequency. To ensure correct operations of the memory device, a supply voltage (also referred to as a “power supply voltage” herein) enabling the memory device to operate at the higher frequency is supplied to the memory device. The memory device operating at the supply voltage supporting the high frequency operation is also operable at the lower frequency. However, the memory device operating at the lower frequency with the supply voltage to support the higher frequency operation may not be power/energy efficient.